Dark Dreams
by WolfGear
Summary: After Zaheer's failed Kidnapping, Korra has a nightmare the night before setting out after the criminal. Oneshot


WolfGear Presents: Dark Dreams

A Legend of Korra-One-shot

Disclaimer: I don't own legend of Korra

Warning: Dark, twisted, theme sorry, don't why or how I come up with the idea I just did and I can't get it out of my head till I write it.

Takes place in Season 3

-break

In metal the city of Saofu, Avatar Korra slept in a troubled sleep, tossing and turning in her sheets, her brow crunched tight, while sweat poured down her body soaking her night clothes. Course anyone would have trouble sleeping after finding out they'd almost been kidnaped when they were only a kid, but then to be kidnapped by the same people just last night weighted heavily on the Avatar's subconscious even if she put up a brave front before turning in once again for the night.

The fact she's been kidnapped before didn't help matters. Korra never told any of her friends, but she was still plagued by nightmares of when Tarrok kidnapped her; her mind coming up with every terror able thing that could have happened to her. This was no different.

-break

_Korra's dream_

She stood in an open field. Not a peaceful grassy field, but a scorched field, blackened grass and ash caused her choke with every intake of breath. Korra sunk her knees, holding her throat as she coughed violently. A puddle of water appeared beneath her, showing her face, her hair loose and hanging down over her shoulders.

"Get hold of yourself Korra, it just a dream, just a dream…" She chanted, yet her heart continued to race as the shadows lengthened and the sky darkened, reminding her of her time in the spirit world. The sound of shifting rock caught her attention. She flipped earth bending a wall on instinct; confident whatever was coming at her would be stopped.

However as red magma engulfed her wall, Korra trembled in fear as four figures emerged from the shadows turning into Zaheer and his cronies.

"What do you people want from me?" Korra screamed angrily, Zaheer smirked and motioned to the lava bender. Korra sprang into action trying to get ahead of the lava bender, but before he was too quick before she knew it her entire right arm was engulfed in lava!

"AAAGAGHAGHA!" She screamed rolling in the blackened grass, splashing water from a nearby pond on her burning stub.

"No reason to sound so pitiful Avatar you still have one arm left, look at me! I don't have any!" The armless water bender chuckled madly. With her water arms she picked up Korra and began to carry her away.

"What are you doing, where are you taking me?" Korra demanded as she was roughly tossed to ground. Pillars of earth rose from the ground locking her arm and legs and rose to a standing position. "What are you doing?"

"What is needed," Zaheer answered, "If those fools hadn't interfered all those years ago, this wouldn't be necessary, but for the good of the new world order, we the red lotus must break you Avatar Korra. It is the only way to restore true harmony to the world."

"What are you talking about?"

"You will see soon, begin!" Zaheer ordered to the armless water bender.

Gleefully she stepped up in front of Korra; her ice claws raised high as she slashed downwards, ripping the Avatar's clothes and cutting skin.

"Why are you doing this? Please stop we can talk this out!" Korra begged as icy water whips slapped against her skin, leaving lash marks. She cried out with each lash, bagging for them to stop, to tell her why she was being tortured.

"I'm up next." The combustion bender stated, brushing the water bender aside. She inhaled a breath and then exhaled launching a small fire bomb at Korra's right eye. The explosion was small, but still left her blind and half her face burnt.

"You will conform to the new order Korra, it is you're only choice!" Zaheer yelled launching razor sharp air blades at her.

_End of dream_

_-break_

Korra awoke with start, instantly she felt for her arm and sighed upon realizing it was still there. She then felt the right side of her face and it too was normal. Gazing out her bed room window she saw the steel walls of the metal city being lowered to let in the sun.

The sight should have given her comfort, but it didn't, instead she shivered wondering if her dream was really a dream, or a prediction. She sat with her arms around her knees debating the thought till Tsu yin called her for breakfast. As she dressed for the day she looked in the mirror seeing her own perfectly health face, for moment she saw her battered face from her dream, startling her before disappearing into nothing.

"It's nothing Korra, just a bad dream." She told herself as she left for breakfast.

-break

Meanwhile far away in the desert Zaheer meditated when he opened his eyes he said, "Mission successful, the Avatar mind is shaken, next time we will break her to our will."


End file.
